FLAWLESS
by Dhinohan6
Summary: Baekhyun yang lemah hanya memiliki Luhan -saudara tirinya- yang memiliki gangguan penglihatan untuk terus tetap bertahan di sisinya. Dan tiba ketika orang itu datang mengulurkan bantuan dan menawarkan pekerjaan untuk mereka. Pekerjaan yang tidak biasa.
1. chapter 1

**FLAWLESS**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **ft. Oh Sehun x Lu Han / Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Disclaime - I just borrowed name from EXO member and made a character for this fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **Attention! cerita mainstream.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary chapter 1st : The Mansion**

summary : Baekhyun yang lemah, hanya memiliki Luhan- seorang saudara tirinya- yang memiliki gangguan penglihatan untuk terus tetap bertahan di sisinya. Dan tiba, ketika orang itu mengulurkan bantuan dan menawarkan pekerjaan untuk mereka. Pekerjaan yang tidak biasa.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Setelah ketegangan antara anak dan orangtua mereda. Meski begitu, tetap ada hawa ketegangan di sekeliling antara keluarga kecil yang bersitegang beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun -si bungsu- menggumam sedih, setelah beberapa saat keheningan melanda ruang tengah. Dimana saudara tiri tertua dan kedua orangtuanya berada -duduk saling berhadapan.

"aku menyerah-"

"-untuk tetap tinggal dirumah ini".

"Baek!", suara Luhan terdengar. Sedikit berteriak dan menekankan kata.

"kita tidak bisa terus tinggal dan kemudian dipisahkan jauh". Baekhyun bersikukuh."Luhan _hyung_ akan ikut denganku?". Baekhyun menarik diri, urung untuk menatap raut gusar dan kecewa di wajah ibunya dan raut kekesalan penuh amarah pada wajah sang ayah.

Luhan segera berdiri dan menyadari keadaan. Sudah cukup baginya untuk mendapat perlakuan seperti ini terus menerus. Dan mungkin, inilah batasan si sulung dan si bungsu Byun.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam di dalam perjalanan -tanpa tujuan. Di dalam sebuah bus umum yang hanya tersisa beberapa penumpang lanjut usia dan juga Byun bersaudara.

Baekhyun menekan kepala Luhan kepundaknya, ketika si sulung itu bergidik kedinginan -Baekhyun tak dapat memeluk saudaranya yang tidur dengan jarak tubuh cukup jauh dan dibatasi penghalat ditengah kursi. Telapak tangan Baekhyun saling bergesekan mencari kehangatan. Mata sipitnya menutup perlahan. Dan Baekhyun berharap di bawa sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan kelam _berbungkus_ kekayaan berlimpah ala _bangsawan kota._

Sedikit demi sedikit, , kesadarannya ikut melebur bersama semakin jauhnya jarak antara dirinya dan rumah juga kota kelahirannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, waktu mengikis berpuluh-puluh kilometer untuk mendapatkan batasan yang begitu jauh. Tidak peduli seberapa jauhnya jarak membentang. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya berharap sebuah kebahagiaan dan keajaiban untuk kehidupan mereka kelak.

Pagi hari menjelang. Sebagian kecil cahaya matahari belum nampak kepermukaan. Masih ada langit gelap namun tidak segelap pertengahan malam. Ada sedikit awan berarak perlahan dengan hembusan angin di pagi buta yang menyejukkan. Supir bus berusia di atas kepala lima berwajah arogan namun berkebalikan dengan sifat ramah dan sopannya, membangunkan Luhan serta Baekhyun dari kungkungan mimpi buruk -wajah keduanya berkeringat- yang tidak di inginkan serta tanpa di sadari hadir begitu saja.

"permisi- kurasa aku sudah membawa kalian ratusan kilometer jauh dari kota mungkin? sesuai seperti yang kalian minta". Supir bus tersenyum hangat.

Baekhyun bergumam dalam kesadaran minim. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, sedikit memberi senyuman sebelum mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar segera tersadar.

"paman- maaf, ini dimana?".

"aku kurang tahu nama kota ini, tapi 35 kilometer dari sini kalian bisa mencapai Busan". Supir itu kembali tersenyum. "ada angkutan transportasi umum yang bisa membawa kalian kesana. Tapi, sebelumnya saya sengaja memberhentikan kalian dekat dengan penginapan sederhana", akhiri sang supir sembari membantu menurunkan dua koper berukuran sedang milik Byun bersaudara.

Baekhyun menarik diri dari Luhan dan dengan senyum menggemaskan kekanakkan meminta Luhan segera mengambil tempat duduk di dekat kaca kecil, yang memperlihatkan sedikit pemandangan jalanan setapak kecil dan pegunungan dari kejauhan. Sangat mengesankan.

"kurasa ini sebuah desa", Baekhyun menarik kursi berhadapan dengan Luhan setelah beberapa menit lalu memesankan sarapan untuk keduanya. Ia segera menarik nampan dan mengulurkan secangkir teh hangat dj hadapan Luhan. Juga, pancake hangat dengan saus cokelat sederhana yang beruntung bisa di dapat dk sebuah rumah makan sederhana yang cukup berkelas di sekitar penginapan pinggiran kota dan berdekatan dengan pasar gabungan dari beberapa desa di sekitarnya.

"apakah kita akan pergi ke Busan?". Luhan memainkan garpu kecil di tangannya. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu untuk pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan sesuatu seperti sebuah pot bunga kecil berisikan bunga cantik berukuran serupa di atas nakas kamar penginapan. Dan asal kalian tahu, dia mendapatkannya darj pedangan kecil -seorang anak- yang tengah kelaparan mencoba berjualan demi mendapat sedikit pengganjal perut.

Di lain sisi dalam ruangan tersebut. Luhan dengan perlahan keluar dari sebuah pintu kamar mandi kecil. Ia melepas handuk yang menggantung di lehernya dan mencoba mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"kenapa?".

"uang kita tidak cukup untuk makan, jika kita membayarkannya untuk sebulan sewa di sebuah flat kecil", Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil menggumam dan terdengar hela nafas cukup kasar setelahnya.

"kurasa- uang sisanya cukup untuk makan beberapa hari jika kita mencari yang lebih murah dan kemudian mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup kita untuk hari berikutnya".

Nah, itu dia!

Itulah peran kakak yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang -pemberi solusi dan yang bersikap tenang. Memberikan solusi yang sebenarnya coba Baekhyun pertimbangkan dalam keraguan dalam hati.

Akhirnya.

Byun bersaudara mendapatkan sebuah flat kecil yang sangat sederhana dengan biaya yang tidak terlalu mencekik pengangguran seperti mereka -yang sudah melepas segalanya demi kehidupan lebih baik meski harus berjuang dari nol. Namun akhirnya mereka menemukannya, flat yang berada di pinggiran kota dekat dengan hutan dan sebuah bangunan megah bergaya eropa yang cukup dapat jelas terlihat. Rasa syukur keduanya panjatkan dengan terus berterima kasih dengan tulus di dalam hati.

Beberapa waktu lalu. Ketika sedang berada di kota. Mereka mendapatkan informasi menarik yang akan membantu keduanya. Ketika berada di pasar tengah kota, beberapa gadis sedang sibuk memberi informasi pada gadis lainnya tentang sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa mereka dapatkan jika mendatangi mansion yang kebetulan dekat dengan flat Byun bersaudara. Mansion tersebut terletak tepat di perbatasan hutan dan menghadap ke arah pantai.

Sempat terdengar keriuhan dari gosip yang keluar dari mulut para gadis. Seorang pria muda atau bahkan lebih, memiliki mansion megah itu secara pribadi.

Tidak jelas klasifikasi atau persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi ketika akan melamar kerja di mansion tersebut. Namun cukup untuk membangkitkan semangat _'ingin segera mendapatkan pekerjaan'_ mereka.

Dan berakhir disinilah keduanya.

Menunggu di sisi sudut paling pojok halaman mansion mewah demi bersaing dengan puluhan gadis berwajah cantik nan anggun.

Terdengar lagi sebuah kabar bahwa pemilik mansion adalah pria muda yang rupawan dan sangat jarang keluar dari mansion untuk memperlihatkan diri. Sekalinya keluar, hanya ketika ada suatu hal mendesak dan genting.

Beberapa gadis nampak riuh dari kejauhan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Beberapa tampak sedang membenahi make up yang sedikit luntur di bagian dahi dekat anak rambut. Beberapa lagi bahkan mempertebal lipstik untuk menarik perhatian dan mungkin menarik minat agar memperistri salah satunya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menggeleng.

Sepuluh menit berjalan dan terlewati begitu saja. Terdengar suara bising kecil dari kejauhan dengan bisik-bisik antara pertanyaan membingungkan tanpa ada jawaban tentang keberadaan Byun bersaudara di salah satu pojok halaman. Namu keduanya tak memberikan tanggapan berarti.

Semenit berlalu ketika dua orang gadis muncul dari balik pintu megah dengan hentakkan kaki dan sedikit teriakan di setiap langkah mereka. "hey!- aku bisa melakukannya jika kau memberikan kesempatan untuk tes fisik!".

Beberapa gadis kembali berbisik dan mengganti topik untuk kedua gadis barusan. Beberapa gadis bertanya-tanya dalam gumaman yang anehnya dapat terdengar oleh Luhan, meski ia tahu bahwa ia memiliki kelebihan dengan pendengaran yang cukup tajam. Sedangkan dari jaraknya sendiri Baekhyun melihat beberapa gadis di salah satu sudut seberang tengah berkeringat. Entah karena apa?

Ia merasa aneh karena tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa kelebihannya ini tiba-tiba meningkat -pandangan tajam.

" _hyung?_ "

"hm, ya Baek?".

"aku merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh".

"supranatural atau semacamnya", tebak Luhan tepat dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Luhan pun akhirnya mengerti kenapa kemampuan yang di miliki keduanya seperti jadi bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Lebih dari biasanya.

Hampir bosan menunggu. Hanya beberapa gadis lagi yang tersisa dan kemudian tibalah giliran Byun bersaudara.

Tapi keheranan mendesak mereka untuk merasakan keresahan sedari tadi. Sudah puluhan kali ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang sama. Dimana para gadis yang memasuki mansion untuk wawancara pekerjaan, tiba-tiba keluar dengan wajah tak menyenangkan dan membuat mereka makin gelisah.

Beberapa menyinggung soal tes fisik yang tidak boleh mereka coba. Sebagian juga mengejek tentang harus seberapa pantaskah mereka untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang ada di dalam sana.

Awan sore berarak terkena hembusan angin. Senja semakin mendekat dan gelap akan tiba dalam beberapa jam lagi. Jalan kecil di perbatasan hutan penghubung antara mansion menuju flat juga akan semakin gelap. Karena memang tidak ada lampu penerangan memadai kecuali di jalan besar yang menuju kota yang artinya keduanya harus memutar kalau melewati jalan itu.

Tersisa empat orang gadis lagi, yang masih bersedia menunggu. Sementara di dalam masih ada dua orang gadis yang masih melakukan sesi wawancara. Namun seorang pria muda berkulit tan berwajah tampan penuh kharisma, melangkah keluar setelah dua orang gadis yang sempat berada di dalam muncul dengan wajah masam. Kedua gadis itu keluar area mansion dalam diam. Si pria muda berkulit tan meminta para gadis yang tersisa untuk segera kembali ke rumah dan tidak datang kembali lagi pada esok hari. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Byun bersaudara merasa harapannya pupus.

Tidak diduga sebelumnya jika para gadis-gadis akan bertindak dan melawan perintah. Melemparkan tatapan kemaran pada pria muda di sana. Mereka juga memberi penegasan untuk memberikan kesempatan.

"kurasa orangtua kalian sudah memberikan peringatan dan penjelasan agar segera pulang jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore -untuk tidak berada lagi di daerah ini", pria muda itu berucap tanpa ekspresi.

"hey! tuan! kami juga harus masuk dan menyelesaikan ini", tegas salah satu gadis dengan rambut di kuncir ekor kuda.

"bodoh! -kurasa kalian mengetahui jika larangan itu masih berlaku!".

"siapa peduli! -kau tahu tuan -mungkin saja keberuntungan berada di tangan salah satu di antara kami hari ini", tantang seorang gadis dengan rambut burgundy panjang bergelombang. Tampak serasi dengan warna cat kukunya.

"bagaimana? jika hari ini menjadi hari terakhir untuk kalian berempat?".

"mari kita buktikan!".

Keempat gadis tersebut menerobos masuk tanpa keraguan. Si pria muda mendengus sebal namun kemudian melemparkan seringaian berbahaya tanpa di sadari. Baekhyun merasakannya.

Lelaki tan itu memutar tubuh dan melangkah cepat menuju Byun bersaudara. Baekhyun segera melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Luhan dengan tatapan terancam. Namun Luhan tetap tenang.

Lelaki tan itu tepat berhenti di depan keduanya. Dan menyapa dengan suara riang dan ringan -jauh berbeda sekali dari yang mereka lihat barusan. "halo! aku Kim Jongin, salah seorang yang tinggal di mansion ini -aku diminta untuk memanggil kalian", Jongin tertawa kecil -melihat keduanya sedikit melotot.

"itulah alasan kenapa semua gadis-gadis itu diminta pulang", Jongin tersenyum dengan eyesmile unik yang dia miliki. Namun ketika matanya terbuka. Baekhyun dan Luhan dapat melihat Lensa mata kehitamannya sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau sebening kristal -terlihat sangat jelas.

 **to be continue...**

 **Hallo! saya author yang baru bergabung dengan akun FFN. sebelumnya nama pena saya Inhan99.**

 **Untuk pertama kalinya menulis Fanfict bertema yaoi dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan kata dan typo dimana-mana juga EYD yang berantakan maupun tanda baca dll. maklum saya hanya manusia biasa.**

 **review jika berkenan untuk memberikan support agar saya dapat melanjutkan ff saya ini.**

 **thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**FLAWLESS**

.

.

 **PARK CHANYEOL X BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **Ft. Oh Sehun x Lu Han / Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

 **Disclaime -** **I just borrowed a name from EXO member and made a character for this fanfiction.**

.

.

 **Chapt** **er 2nd : The Girls** **and Meet**

.

.

Keluarga Kwon adalah salah satu bagian trending topik dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, di berbagai situs online bisnis. Hal tersebut dikarenakan perkembangan pesat perusahaan yang mereka dirikan. Tak dapat terelakkan jika banyak perusahaan yang mengajukan proposal kerja sama secara profesional maupun dalam ikatan kekeluargaan.

Keluarga Byun mendapat kesempatan sekaligus sanjungan atas sikap sopan keluarga Kwon ketika memberikan jamuan mewah di sebuah restoran berbintang untuk membicarakan suatu hal. Hal yang dimaksud adalah mempersunting salah satu dari Byun bersaudara. Hal baik tersebut bersambut dengan senyuman hangat dari tuan dan nyonya Byun tanpa penolakan.

Tapi, kejadian waktu lalu menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk untuk tuan dan nyonya Byun. Bagaimana tidak? kedua buah hati mereka memilih untuk melepas segala apa yang telah mereka miliki. Meninggalkan hasil jerih payah kedua orangtuanya dan memilih jalan hidup keduanya dengan tekat seyakin-yakinnya bahwa mereka akan bahagia secara sederhana.

Keluarga Kwon menyesali sikap tuan dan nyonya Byun yang belum bisa memberi ketegasan secara keseluruhan atas sikap Byun bersaudara.

Tapi sayangnya. Kekhawatiran nyonya Byun tidak terletak pada topik pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

Tuan Byun selalu penasaran dengan pemikiran sang istri. Berkali-kali pernah bertanya dan tak kunjung di jawab. Hampir sama setiap pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar untuk sang istri.

Kadang sang istri hanya menanggapi dengan bergumam berat. Kadang hanya terdengar helaan nafas kasar. Dan terkadang juga sang istri hanya melamun dengan berbagai pemikiran tak terbaca.

"kau tahu aku pernah bermimpi?".

Nyonya Byun mendongak ke atas dan menerawang menatap langit-langit gedung restoran mewah yang menjadi tempat pertemuan antar keluarga. Hening menjadi pacuan untuk nyonya Byun kembali mengulang cerita yang hanya di simpannya sendiri.

"aku bertemu pangeran kegelapan itu di saat kehamilanku- sejak kami pindah kerumah itu. Banyak bayangan aneh bermunculan saat Luhan bermain di dekat sebuah lemari tua usang yang kini sudah dibuang. Dan sayangnya hanya kepadaku dia berbicara dan memperlihatkan diri- sosok itu menginginkan Luhan dan Baekhyun", nyonya Byun meneguk ludah kasar. Jari jemari bertaut resah. Dan pelipis bercucuran keringat.

"mimpi itu selalu hadir dan berakhir ketika Baekhyun berumur 2 tahun".

Ketakutan nyonya Byun menjadi keraguan akan keputusan tuan Byun sebelumnya. Beberapa kali menghela nafas dan keresahan tidak kunjung terhembus seiring helaan nafas. Masih terasa di dalam hati.

"seharusnya kita menjodohkan mereka sedari awal".

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendapati suasana hening di depan sebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu bergaya eropa klasik. Baekhyun beberapa kali menggerakkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan. Sedangkan Luhan tetap tenang dan hening pada tempatnya.

Kurang lebihnya mereka sudah berada di sana hampir dua jam. Demi menunggu dua majikan yang tengah sibuk pada urusan mengerikannya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan masih terngiang ucapan Jongin mengenai jati diri kedua calon majikannya dan Jongin sendiri yang ternyata adalah seorang vampire masa kini yang hidup di era modern seperti ini. Sempat ragu dan takut, namun Luhan tetap tenang sedangkan Baekhyun terus memeluk lengannya erat.

Jongin memberikan mereka perasaan rileks dengan mengatakan bahwa keduanya adalah orang terpilih yang akan berada pada jarak dekat dengan vampire tanpa ancaman sedikitpun. Luhan mencoba mempercayainya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, terdengar suara teriakan terakhir dari total empat orang gadis yang bersikap kurangajar telah melanggar peraturan fatal. Peraturan dan perjanjian yang di buat antara manusia dan vampire itu sendiri.

Luhan mencoba memakluminya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menempelkan tubuhnya menghapus jarak antara keduanya. Jongin sempat memberi senyuman raut wajah dingin namun tulus pada keduanya. Sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun jadi alasan utama kenapa Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Jongin- _ssi_?".

Terdengar ragu, namun Luhan segera menepis keraguannya setelah Baekhyun menatapnya menuntut. Pertanyaan seharusnya yang harus ditanyakan Baekhyun tapi karena terlalu meragu jadilah Luhan yang buka suara.

Jongin menarik salah satu alisnya ke atas, tanda bertanya 'apa?'.

"apakah mereka memang harus meregang nyawa sepert-"

"Luhan- _ssi_. Mereka sudah diperingati dan jika dalam beberapa kali peringatan malah membuat mereka nekat dan melanggar aturannya. Itu memang sudah menjadi keharusan untuk mereka".

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Vampire yang pernah ia kagumi karena kharismanya ternyata adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia jadi menyesal telah mengagumi vampire.

"ck, kalian arogan dan pembunuh berdarah dingin". Baekhyun mencibir kesal dengan pernyataan Jongin barusan.

"setidaknya majikan kalian adalah yang memiliki kontrol emosi terbaik di keluarga para vampire. Asal kau tahu saja, Baekhyun- _ssi-_ seharusnya kami memangsa darah manusia setiap hari dan mungkin bisa mengancam keselamatan penduduk sekitar kapan saja. Tapi kami tidak melakukannya".

Finally.

Baekhyun tidak bisa beradu argumen dengan Jongin. Ia kalah telak dari si kulit tan.

.

Setengah jam terlewati. Langit senja telah berganti menjadi gelap gulita. Kesunyian menyerang ruangan. Hening terdengar tanpa ada suara sekecil apapun. Hingga Jongin berdiri karena ada suara pelan yang memanggil dari dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Jongin masuk kedalam tak lama kembali keluar membawa dua orang gadis bertubuh pucat pasi di pundaknya. Lehernya terlihat sedikit terkoyak tanpa ada kucuran darah yang menetes. Tubuhnya sudah putih layaknya porselin. Bibirnya membiru dan Baekhyun tebak kulitnya sedingin es.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping. Menemukan Luhan masih tenang tanpa banyak pergerakan. Yah, Baekhyun tau sekali jika Luhan memang sangatlah tenang dan mungkin juga karena faktor penglihatan. Luhan tidak melihat jelas yang barusan. Tidak sepertinya yang mudah panik dan ketakutan.

Jongin terus berjalan keujung ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya. Hingga beberapa waktu berlalu dia muncul lagi dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ketika Jongin keluar. Baekhyun menemukan dua gadis tadi di pundaknya. Si gadis kuncir ekor kuda terlihat sedikit berantakkan. Beberapa bagian di lehernya terkoyak sama seperti dua gadis tadi. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa goresan. Matanya sedikit terbuka dan tatapan itu kosong. Tubuhnya sangat pucat dan mulai kaku.

Jongin berhenti di hadapannya dan mengatakan jika Baekhyun dan Luhan pernah mengenali wajah kedua gadis itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih ingat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di halaman.

Di pundak satunya. Ada gadis berambut burgundy bergelombang yang juga sama berantakkannya dan kondisinya juga tak jauh berbeda. Tubuhnya juga hampir kaku. Jongin mengatakan jika keduanya melakukan perlawanan yang lumayan membuat dua orang di dalam sana kewalahan.

"teriakan mereka yang paling terdengar?".

Baekhyun berbisik dan mendapat anggukan Jongin. Jongin kembali melangkah ke ujung ruangan tadi dan menghilang beberapa saat.

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara decitan pintu. Dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main menatap sosok pemuda tinggi yang berwajah luar biasa tampan. Baekhyun ingin rasanya memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok setelah mendapati pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

.

Gadis berambut burgundy bergelombang menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan takjub. Sama halnya dengan si gadis kuncir ekor kuda di sebelahnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua gadis di belakang mereka yang ikut terpaku.

Tapi, beberapa waktu kemudian tatapan ketakutan menghasut mereka untuk mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Alarm bahaya dalam diri masing-masing berbunyi nyaring, menuntun mereka untuk semakin mundur. Rasa ketakutan yang semakin besar memacu mereka untuk bertahan dan mengambil apa saja yang ada untuk di jadikan senjata.

Tapi, waktu tidak memperbolehkan si burgundy dan si kuncir untuk bertahan dalam rasa awas. Ketakutan membuat kaki keduanya bergetar. Mana kala melihat dua rekan sesama gadisnya sudah di tarik tak kasat mata oleh dua pemuda di hadapan mereka. Salah satunya berkulit albino dan sebagian tubuhnya terlilit perban.

"perawan lagi Chanyeol _hyung_?". Si albino mendengus kasar.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Tidak perlu pusing baginya untuk mengalihkan fokus pada si pria albino bernama Sehun.

Dua puppie _alaskan malamute_ berbeda warna berumur dua minggu menjulurkan lidah menghadap pada kedua majikannya. Diam tanpa memberikan sedikit gonggongan kecil terhadap tamu tak di undang. Mungkin?

Seekor _siberian husky_ hanya bersikap acuh. Tidak perduli ketika kedua teriakan cukup nyaring bergema dalam ruangan. Anjing besar itu seolah tak perduli sekitar dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara tumpuan kaki depannya. Sedangkan majikan di atas sofa sana sudah sibuk dengan makan malamnya. Keadaan dalam ruangan begitu hening. Bahkan majikan jangkung yang di gemari para puppie _alaskan malamute_ juga sibuk menikmati makan malam tanpa banyak pergerakan.

Dan beberapa waktu berlalu sudah. Suasana mencekam lebih mendominasi. Tidak ada istilah melarikan diri bagi dua tawanan suka rela di dalam ruangan luas dengan gaya klasik.

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian. Suara perlawanan terdengar dan berakhir menjadi sebuah suara memekakkan telinga.

.

.

Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dengan serta merta mempersilahkan masuk untuk kedua kakak beradik yang sedang mengagumi design ruangan besarnya- terkecuali Luhan. Tidak lupa untuk memperkenalkan Sehun yang sedang berbaring di sofa besar berwarna marun di satu sisi ruangan dekat rak buku kuno. Ada anjing _siberian husky_ umur setahun di lantai. Tiduran seperti sang majikan dengan kaki depan berganti posisi. Di bawah meja tempat Chanyeol meletakkan siku tangannya. Ada dua puppie mirip _siberian husky_ berbeda warna.

Baekhyun merasa gemas ketika puppie berwarna coklat terang bermanja-manja di kaki Chanyeol. Sesekali ekor melengkungnya berkibas dan ada raungan kecil ketika sang majikan tidak mengelus kepalanya. "itu puppie induk _siberian husky_ disana?", tanya Baekhyun antusias. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya tenang dengan sesekali kakinya bermain dengan kaki depan salah satu puppie berwarna biru navy. Luhan samar-samar melihat puppy itu ketika menunduk.

"tidak", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengelus puppie berbulu coklat terang yang melompat ke atas pangkuannya, sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Mereka duduk di kursi depan Chanyeol setelah membicarakan banyak hal yang kurang di pahami oleh Baekhyun.

"lalu?".

"aku menemukan puppie ini di hutan ketika induknya baru saja di bantai seekor beruang kelaparan. Dua ekor lainnya sudah dimangsa terlebih dahulu sedangkan dua puppie ini tersembunyi di balik semak. umur puppie ini sekitaran 3 minggu hari ini dan mereka adalah jenis _alaskan malamute,_ ketika dewasa akan jauh lebih besar dari eve".

"eve?". Baekhyun menggumam.

"yang barusan kau bilang induk _siberian husky_. umurnya baru setahun".

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Kembali mata sipitnya melirik eve dan kemudian kembali pada kedua puppie. Baekhyun berpikir dua puppie itu tidak terlalu tampak berbeda dari eve, tapi dia hanya diam dan sesekali mengelus puppie kesukaannya.

.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya karena merasa kedinginan. Padahal ia sangat yakin ketika keluar dari mansion jam masih menunjukkan waktu pukul delapan malam. Yah, setelah diberitahu tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan esok hari. Maka Luhan dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang melewati jalan setapak dipinggiran hutan. Namun, semakin menjauhi mansion maka temperatur udara sekitar juga semakin menurun dan membuat keduanya menggigil.

"pengaruh sihir nya menghilang", Luhan berujar sembari mengikuti Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya. Rasanya udara dingin ini sebentar lagi akan menembus tulang keduanya dan membuat mereka beku setengah perjalanan pulang kerumah.

Ketika melewati deretan pohon akasia yang tinggi dan rimbun. Sosok hitam lewat begitu saja dan mengarah menuju kedalam hutan. Baekhyun segera mundur dan mencengkram erat tangan Luhan, takut jika saudaranya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Baek, samar-samar ak-".

"-sst, aku tau _hyung_ ", Baekhyun segera memberi kode untuk Luhan agar mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Sebelum sempat melakukan hal itu. Seekor serigala bermata merah segera keluar dengan lompatan tinggi melewati semak. Baekhyun ketakutan luar biasa saat dirinya merasa dalam hitungan detik lagi akan mati menerima cakaran dari serigala tersebut. Hingga tubuh membeku dan kaki kaku, bahkan suara pun tak mampu lagi untuk keluar dan meminta Luhan lari dari sana.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**


End file.
